Double double trouble
by aniay
Summary: Primus has a very twisted sense of juistice, or sense of humor.


**Title:** double double truble  
**Author:** Aniay  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ratchet/Twins Prowl, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Optimus,  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** crack, mentions of twincest, mpreg  
**Words: **1255  
**Summary:** Primus has a very twisted sense of juistice, or sense of humor.

**A/N:** Written as a award-fic for dear Anon who guessed pairing that no one seemed to catch ^^. She/he demanded Twins getting a taste of their own medicine. I could not not comply.  
Betaed by awesome silver_bells13. THANK YOU!

When the Lamborghini Twins reported in his office that morning, Prowl was in danger from nearly dropping offline from pure shock, processors scrambling to find a reason why the Twins were admitting to one of their pranks without any interrogation from him.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reporting for missed punishments, SIR!" One of them said.

"We have yet to spend our designated time in the brig for painting Red Alert pink, Sir." The other added hastily, glancing at the closed door of his office in what seemed like... fear?

They offered their hands, wrists turned up, for stasis cuffs to be placed on them and stood fidgeting nervously while Prowl clipped the cuffs on, glancing at the door and each other with what was now most definitely fear in their optics.

He commed Jazz and Prime to ask for their opinions, and they all were in agreement that since the Twins had conveniently confessed to committing the crime that traumatized poor Red Alert, and turned themselves in, who were they to pass up such an opportunity, whatever the reason,. And so, Prowl lead the two mechs to the brig.

On the way back to his office from the brig, Prowl passed Ironhide, who was grumbling and bitching and stroking an obvious dent in his helm. He ignored it as Ironhide was prone to bitching anyway. But when Mirage zipped past him, radiating an air of annoyance as he rushed by, Prowl's curiosity was piqued.

Drawing closer to the medbay, and the obvious source of all the commotion, the sounds of metal hitting metal and some curses being thrown in the air only grew louder. Then Grimlock was bodily thrown out of it, transforming into his Dino-mode mid throw.

"Him Ratchet crazy, me Grimlock asked only for Spark protection." The Dinobot seemed non-pulsed. "Him Ratchet needs a good frag."

Ratchet, upon hearing Grimlock's suggestion, promptly screamed in rage. Even Prowl's circuits froze in terror, but he managed to move just in time so that the flying piece of tubing aimed at Grimlock missed his head.

He cautiously peeked into the medbay, only for his sensitive chevron to be gripped by a red servo and he was pulled inside by the medic.

"Where are they?" Ratchet demanded, sounding as pissed as Prowl ever heard him. Prowl glanced up into the medic's blue optics, expecting the purple of rage but seeing only grayish blue of obvious anxiety.

"I decline to give you any information when you are in state of obvious emotional instability." Prowl stated calmly.

"I'll give you emotional instability!" Prowl was dragged to the spark monitor, where it displayed a scan of two new-sparks orbiting around a bigger mother spark. "Do you know what that is?"

"From my knowledge it's a scan of split-spark carrying."

"Damn straight. Twin split-spark carrying. Now. Where. Are. The. Twins?" Ratchet demanded again.

Prowl would have his additional logic processor for nothing if he didn't figure this out. "Oh."

"Frag yes. OH. Now I want the twins back here and Prime present or I won't promise I won't hurt them."

Prowl stayed with seething medic while Prime, who was briefed on the situation, fetched the Twins from the brig.

"Traitor," Sideswipe hissed at the tactician when they made their entrance into the medbay while Sunstreaker tried to dust invisible particles from the brig from his armor.

Ratchet stalked away from Prowl towards the twins, not pausing in his stride to pull out what was probably his biggest wrench and hit both twins over the head, hard.

"Ratchet, I believe that is unnecessary violence." Prime commented and promptly went silent when Ratchet directed a withering glare in his direction.

"They sparked me, Prime. They deserve the heaviest magno-wrench I have to be jammed into their tailpipes for being total and utter dumb-afts."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe?" Prime inquired, miraculously managing to maintain his composure in light of the current situation.

"He never did tell us he didn't use spark protection,"

"Medics can't use them," Prowl supplied, "Everyone knows that – it messes with their fields and scanners readings." Prowl eyed the red and yellow mechs, "Well, apparently not everyone."

"Why the two of you wasn't wearing _yours_ is the question," Prime's voice shifted into a deeper timbre, one that was full of reproach, making even Prowl shiver.

"It's not like you can get sparked with your Twin... And Ratchet, well, it just... happened. AUCH!"

Prowl didn't blame Ratchet for hitting Sunstreaker again

"Happened? Every single day starting from a year or so ago just HAPPENED? I'll show you what happened." The medic pointed at the screen, still innocently displaying the scan results. "THIS happened. Spark twins. And it's all your fault."

Prime stared at the screen, speechless, his mask hiding the gape a shock he probably wore on his faceplates right now. Spark twins? But the unmasked Twins were visibly displaying their feelings of disbelief.

"But that's..."

"Almost impossible? Yes." Ratchet ground out "But it's probably due to the fact that you are twins yourselves…" Ratchet's faceplates suddenly shifted into a smirk for a change, looking positively predatory "So now the both of you are going to take care of protoform building and later sparkling caring, and I hold Prime and Prowl as witnesses – if either of you ever try to ditch on your responsibilities... I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

The twins nodded. After his outburst, Prowl felt the atmosphere shift as Ratchet seem to deflate, the smirk slipping off the medic's face. The air was not crackling with the anger from before and Ratchet's optics turned the dull blue of sadness. Prowl reasoned – if he ever ended up being sparked, he would want the other mech to be happy at the news of a new spark. His processor supplied him with just how painful it was if his mate had reacted with dismay and brushed the sparking off with a simple it just "happened". The silence in the medbay was unbearable.

He walked over to Ratchet and with completely logical act of compassion and joy... hugged the medic, "I'm happy for you, Ratchet."

And then Sideswipe obviously caught on.

"Frag, we're sorry Ratchet... we didn't. Slag, we're so stupid!" Prowl stepped back only to see a blur of red zipping across to hug Ratchet. "We were just shocked. SUNNY!" He hissed at his brother, who hadn't moved from where he was.

"What? I said it happened, not that I ever regretted it did." He looked sheepishly at Ratchet.

"Ratchet... It's just... TWINS?" Sideswipe squeaked, as the news of the newly sparked twins finally sank into his processor.

"Yeah exactly, twins?"

"We're so not ready to be creators" They whined in tandem. And Ratchet suddenly burst out laughing.

"I believe that justice had been finally bestowed upon you by Primus. You are going to get a taste of your own medicine, as humans say." Ratchet grinned, seemingly getting over the funk he was in just a few moments ago.

"Justice, or Primus' sense of humor." Prime added, and Prowl could literally hear the wide grin behind those words.

"Well, now I need to re-evaluate your punishment. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, the two of you are to distribute Spark protectors to the whole Ark explaining just why, and how, exactly they should be used." Prowl smirked and Twins groaned.

Prime commed Prowl, not hiding his laugh this time.

:Definitely his sense of humor:


End file.
